Burning Angels
by EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: Mike Stoker died tragically at 41 and leave behind his 22 year old daughter and 20 year old sons. Marco takes up the job as engineer and when Trinity gets a job at the station, the men have to deal with the daily reminder of their past friend. Can the guys ever accept Trinity as one of their own or will they keep comparing her to her father?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Angels

Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Trinity. Your fathers death was tragic."

The young girl hung her head and nodded. Her sandy hair covered her face. "Yeah, thanks." She looked at the old friend of her father's. "Johnny right?"

"Yeah. If you ever need anything, just call." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks. If you'll excuse me." She left the small church with a solemn face. When Trinity got into the car with Kelly Brackett, he looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

She looked into her best friend's face. "I'm honestly so sick of everyone asking me that question. But I am fine. Can we just go home?" He nodded and they drove back to the apartment that they lived in together. The shorter girl went into her room and quietly shut the door. Kelly took the little card that was given out at the memorial out of his pocket. It had a picture of the dear friend and his name in big letters.

It read Mike Stoker, Los Angeles County Fire Engineer. It had a picture of Mike and his three kids, Trinity, Spencer, and Alex. They were all sitting in the station by the engine. "Too young Mike. You left way too young." He kept it on the table by the door and went back into his own room. He got into his bed after changing and went to sleep.

In the morning he entered the kitchen and found her making breakfast. "Here you go." She placed a plate of food in front of him. She retrieved a pan from the stove and brought it to him. "Bacon?"

"Sure. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"When do you go to work tonight?" She turned away with her back to him changing the subject.

"7. Would you mind answering my question?"

"I got a couple of hours. I applied for a job at the department."

"And? Are you going to leave me hanging?"

She turned around. "I got assigned to station 51, A shift."

"I'm happy for you but do you need to get transferred or something?"

"No. I'll be fine. Anyways, that station needs a Stoker there." He nodded and let her walk away.

He picked up the phone on his kitchen counter and dialed Captain Stanley's number. His gruff voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Captain Stanley, this is Dr. Kelly Brackett."

"Hey Doc. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering about Trinity's new job. Do you think it's a good idea for her to be working there?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess we just wait until she starts working there." The doctor could make out voices in the background. He could tell it was the brothers arguing.

"What have I told you time and time again, don't touch my stuff! Go and play with that sports stuff or whatever but my medical books should not be touched!"

"Boys! Please, some manners!"

Dr. Brackett laughed. "They seem to be doing well considering."

"Alex doesn't really leave his room and Spencer has been pumping iron nonstop."

"What's it like having two more people in your house? I mean Trinity moved in a long time ago, but you got them two recently. Them being so different, I don't know how Mike managed them three together."

"Mike was a saint, that's all I can say. Alex is excited to go back to class at the hospital and Spencer is starting the police academy tomorrow."

He shook his head. "I feel like they're growing up so quickly in two days."

"Yeah. It's a little scary. I look at my own kids and pray they don't grow up that quickly. And I hate do this but I have to go. The wife needs my help with the grill."

"Alright. Make sure you tell me how you think she is doing."

"No problem Doc. Talk to you soon." He hung up and Dr. Brackett was left in the kitchen by himself with his thoughts.

"Hey, I'm going out." He looked up and saw the young girl wearing a bright pink dress and white shoes.

"Where? With who?"

"I'm going out with my brothers."

"Be careful."

"I'm 22, calm down. I can take care of myself." He gave his half smile and she plucked her keys from the table. "Good bye!" She walked out of the door and to her 1975 Ford Thunderbird. She climbed in and made it to the dessert shop where she met her still fighting brothers.

"I won't mess with your stuff if you keep it in your room. If it's in my room or in the living room, I can move it."

"There are six pages missing from my book!" They finally noticed their sister shaking her head at them.

"You two, I swear." They stood up and hugged her. "You guys ready?" The three siblings walked out to Trinity's car and piled in. They drove a couple miles and turned off on a quiet road with picket fences and perfect lawns. The last house on the street had a ruined fence and a dead yard. They went to the door and slowly opened it. "Mom?" They got a response in the form of a bottle smashing into the floor. They walked into the kitchen to see their mother slouched on the table surrounded by bottles.

"Oh boys! You're here. And you brought the other one. What's your name sweetie?" It was hard to understand her. Her speech was slurred.

"We missed you at dad's service."

Mary Katherine sat back in her chair. "You think I care about him? He ruined my life. So did you guys."

Spencer picked up a bottle from the table. "We didn't ruin your life. Dad was the only one that took care of us. You're ruining your life right now."

"What ever you say big nose. You look like a bird."

Alex picked up her phone and called Dixie. "Hey Dix. It's time we brought our mom in."

"Of course. Dr. Collins is on her case."

"See you in half an hour." Mary Katherine's children dragged her to the car and drove to the hospital. They got her admitted and met her doctor.

They were sitting at a metal table staring at their coffee once they made sure their mother was okay. "Why is this happening to us?" Trinity looked sadly at the floor as she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad was killed in that fire, mom still denying us, us being separated."

Spencer shook his head. "Dad shouldn't have left. He was only 41. As for mom, that's no longer our problem. We should have taken care of that a long time ago."

"It still feels like it's our fault that she is like this today." Alex stood to leave.

"I start at the station in the morning, boys. I better make sure everything is ready."

"Bye Trinity. Be careful." She shook her head and left. When she returned home, the apartment was empty. Looking at the clock she realized it was 10:30. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep quickly. She was woken in the morning by the sound of Kelly's voice. She rolled over and when she opened her eyes he was looking down at her. She noticed he was still in his lab coat.

"You better get up. Your shift starts soon." Trinity looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30. She jumped out of her bed and put on her jeans and a tee shirt. She ate a piece of bread and gulped down a cup of coffee. Trinity took the duffle bag from Brackett's hand as she ran out the apartment. She made it to the station 51 a minute before roll. She dressed very quickly and she made it out into the bay right on time for Cap to call her name.

"Trinity Stoker, our new recruit. I am also happy to announce Marco is our new engineer. You guys are dismissed."

While Cap walked to his office, the other firemen, followed by Trinity, started to relax in the rec room. Trinity glanced up from the newspaper a couple times and noticed a Spanish man staring at her. "Marco?" She asked softly.

He looked away before getting up and walking into the bay. Roy noticed the confused and hurt look on her face. "He's just having a hard time coming to terms with your father's death. Don't take it personally."

"Okay. I just wish there was some way I could help him though. He seems really nice."

"He is. But this has been a challenging time for all of us."

She tilted her head and looked at Chet. "So, does the Phantom not strike on girls?"

"I would never pull anything on a Stoker."

"And why is that?"

"I have too much respect for your family." Johnny stopped mid-chew and looked at the jokester.

"Is that how it works?" Telling that an argument was about to break out, Trinity bowed out. She found Marco examining the engine.

"Hey Marco. Are you okay?"

He nodded his head but otherwise she didn't get a reaction from him.

"I know how close you were to my dad and I know it's hard having me here instead of him but please don't let me being here cause you pain. If you need me to I can easily transfer."

"You're fine. I want you to stay here."

"Are you going to be able to be, well, yourself?"

"I'll be fine. You being here in his place doesn't make me unhappy."

Before Trinity could say anything else Cap leaned out of his office and called for her. "Could you come here for a moment Stoker?" She reluctantly left the bay and shut his office door behind her.

"What's up?"

"I'm not trying to come off as rude, but you're okay."

She gave him a look of confusion. "And why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father died a week and a half ago. Most people wouldn't.. 'recover' so quickly."

"I know. I'm still devastated but I can't let it slow me down. I will probably feel like this for the rest of my life. I've just got to accept it."

The captain was surprised at the maturity of the 22 year old. Johnny and Chet were older than her but no where near her maturity level. "Right. How about I make sure you know where everything is on the squad and the engine."

E!

"Well, that didn't take long."

"What can I say, I've got killer memory."

"Obviously." The alarm rang out.

"Station 51, Engine 36, Engine 8, house fire. 1947 Mountain Drive, 1-9-4-7 Mountain Drive, timeout 10:32." Everyone ran to the shiny red vehicles as Cap went to the radio.

"Station 51, KMG365." He handed the paper to Roy and took his place in the seat next to Marco while Trinity got in behind the drivers seat.. They got to the fire to see a frantic mother trying to get back into the house. The paramedics dragged her to the police officer as everyone got to work. Roy and Johnny ran into the furnace to search for the lost child. Marco worked his magic at the pumps but couldn't help but check behind him every couple of seconds. Trinity kept hold of the father as the paramedics still hadn't emerged. When Johnny and Roy ran out the house with the terrified child she sighed a sigh of relief. "Tense, right?"

She looked at her captain beside her. "For sure."

He smiled at her and pulled the antenna out of the handie talkie "L.A., fire under control, stations out for ten minutes." Marco and Chet started to put the lines back onto the engine. When Trinity saw how disorganized they were, she started to put them back as they should belong. "You are so much like your dad."

"I've been told." Trinity finished her work and climbed into the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Burning Angels/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Come on girl! Keep up!" Six months had passed and Trinity was barely close to normal. Kelly and her were jogging around their apartment complex and she wasn't trying very hard. Kelly frowned, remembering the times he went to her track meets and watched her kill the competition. She couldn't even beat him now and he was no where near as fit as her. "Trinity, you need…"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""If you say help, I swear I'm going to lose it."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We've been friends for years, you have been living with me for four years, I can tell when you are lying to me. Why don't you want to talk to anyone?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"They sat down on the curb. "Because I feel like no one really understands. Not even my brothers, and for sure not my mother. I know people lose parents every day but you can't help but feel alone."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Maybe talking to someone would help you deal with this. This is not what your dad wanted for you. He wanted you to be happy with your life."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You're right. I'll talk to someone eventually but now is not the right time."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"E!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey T. How were your days off?" Chet looked at her from under his thick, curly hair./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Fine, I didn't really do anything." She took the fresh mug of coffee and took a sip. "What about your days off?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I went on my second date with Heather, that girl is absolutely amazing. She said that she'll call me, we might have something going on."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Johnny looked up from his newspaper. "Wait, Heather Bembrooke from Rampart?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah, why?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""She broke our date on Saturday!" Trinity sensed yet another argument about to break out so she walked into the bay. She was headed to the sleeping quarters but Marco called her name. She paused and waited until he finished talking to Roy./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What's up?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I realize I haven't been the most friendly person these past months and I apologize."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh no, you're fine. I know I've been the same way." Trinity assumed that's all he needed to say so she turned to walk away. She felt a gentle touch on her arm and she turned back to face him./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Do you need to talk, because I want to be able to help."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She stood, saying nothing for a moment. "Actually I do."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Great, you can just follow me back to my place once we get off."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She smiled, really smiled for the first time in months. "Sounds good. Thanks."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"E!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The rest of the shift was uneventful. When Trinity went out to her car, she saw Marco leaning on it's hood. "Ready to go?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She nodded and started her engine. Together they pulled out and headed to the opposite side of Carson. The apartment complex was nice and everyone was friendly as they drove by. Children were running around, people were walking dogs and jogging. It was very different than where she lived. She didn't know her neighbors and no one waved when she drove by. She liked it here. One of the last units was where Marco finally stopped. She got out and looked up at an elderly woman, calling for Marco. "Hello Marco! Who is that?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey Ms. Lanham. This is my friend Trinity."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""She seems nice. You are so pretty!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Trinity quietly laughed. "Thank you." Marco put his hand gently on her back and guided her to his door. He opened it and she was surprised. It was neat and organized, everything was perfect in the house. The air smelled of peppers and she saw some sitting on the counter./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Sorry about that. She's just very friendly."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Nothing wrong with that. Only old doctors live in my complex. I like it here."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm glad. Water?" She accepted the bottle from him and they sat down on the spotless plaid couch. "So, what's been bothering you lately?" She looked down, hesitant to tell her secrets to a practical stranger. No matter how close Marco was to her dad, she wasn't sure he would want to hear her problems. "You can tell me anything that is bothering you."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Trinity sighed and gave in. "I know people lose parents every day, we see that at work almost every shift but I feel like I'm alone. My brothers are off living their lives and it seems like that they are barely affected by the fact that one of the only people who actually cared about us is gone and he's not coming back, no matter how bad we want him to."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I know it's going to be hard for you for the rest of your life, but you can't keep living your life like this. My parents are still alive so I don't understand exactly. Constantly thinking about how your dad is gone isn't helping." She looked a little taken aback and opened her mouth to retort. "Don't tell me that's not what goes through your mind, I'm not stupid."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well what else am I supposed to do?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Remember the good memories you have of him." Trinity started smiling thinking of all the great things her father did for her./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wanna hear some stories about him?" A single tear fell down her face./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""If you want to tell me, feel free."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I don't know why I remember this so clearly but when I was five, dad was getting ready to go out for his 24th birthday. I had woken up because of a nightmare. Instead of leaving my grandparents to deal with it, he took off his jacket and carried me back to bed. Once I was all tucked in, he sat down and told me a story. It was about a group of guys that would face danger every day and laugh in its face. I asked him if he was one of those men and he just laughed. He told me he was but his first job was to always be here for me. He sat with me until I fell asleep. He was always amazing, even when he was having a bad day. He would put a cheery front up for me and my brothers. Were you ever around when we called him at the station?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah. He was always quiet at the station but whenever he heard any of you on the other end of the line, his whole demeanor would change. It was amazing to see."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Trinity shook her head. "I'm lucky he was my dad. Most teenagers that have kids give them up for adoption and no matter what they said to him, he wouldn't give us up. He was there when my mom wasn't."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""He was never an average person. He told us about how much he struggled everyday to make sure you were cared for. I remember the first day we started working with each other, the second thing he told us was he had kids. He pulled your picture out of his back pocket. You know Chet, and you know he made a comment about how you looked too old to be his kid. Then he told us how he became a father at 19. That was the first time someone said something to shut Kelly up."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh Chet, if only you could learn to watch your tongue." Marco laughed at what she said, glad to see that Trinity was still hidden inside the pale, depressed shell./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"They swapped stories for hours, about crazy calls they had been called on and stories about their families./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Spencer and Alex are polar opposites, it's hard to believe they are twins. But to me they will always and forever be my younger brothers who continue to argue about comic books all the time."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I have never met your brothers. I only met you twice before the service."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I was busy in high school, I ran track and played tennis."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""And here I thought you were just unsocial." Trinity laughed./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I have not had this much fun in a while." She checked her watch. "And I hate to end the fun but I need to get back home. No doubt Kelly will come home starving like he does every day." He walked her to her car./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Not trying to pry here, but why do you live with Dr. Brackett anyways?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She got into her car and shut the door. "Well, oddly enough we've been best friends for a long time. And the huge age gap doesn't really bother us, we still get along famously. I'll see you later." He waved to her as she backed out and drove away./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"E!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"When she was getting her keys out the woman that lived in the unit next to them closed her door. "Hello." Trinity smiled at her, trying to be friendly. The woman whose name she didn't know just wore a confused expression and walked away. Trinity sighed and entered apartment. She started boiling water as she chose a wine for the afternoon. The clock sitting on the counter read 11:30. Once the water was boiling, she put spaghetti in. She had just finished the noodles and pulled the garlic bread from the toaster when Kelly walked in with Dixie McCall, head nurse of the emergency department./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh, hey Trinity." Dixie smiled at her./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey Dixie. I haven't stopped by the hospital in a while."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, we should probably think of that as a good thing." She took the glass of wine from Trinity and Kelly did the same./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'll go get lunch." She went into the kitchen leaving them standing in the dining room, shocked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What could have possibly changed her attitude like this so quickly?" They sat down and watched for the door to open as they talked./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I have no idea. I am just as shocked as you are." Trinity came back in with their plates./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""This was all we really had." The warm noodles had red sauce covering them and the garlic bread was off to the side/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh, no, this is great. Thanks." Dr. Brackett was grinning ear to ear with happiness to have his best friend back. "So what did you do after you got off of work?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She just shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really." Kelly raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to tell him. "I just went to Marco's place and we talked."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kelly was once again shocked. "Lopez? From the station?" She nodded as sat down. "I thought he was still, I don't know, a little weird about talking to you."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I guess he got over it. You were so right, talking about it has made things a lot better already." She finished her wine and walked to her room. She laid out on her on her bed, her face buried in the sheets. Trinity pulled the picture of her dad from her nightstand drawer. She was staring at it when the phone rang. "Hello?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey, it's Spencer."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh hey Spencer. I haven't hear from you in while. What have you been doing?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I just called you to tell say I finished police academy. I start tomorrow."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's great. Maybe we'll share a couple of shifts and stuff."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah, well maybe. I have to go. That's all I wanted to tell you." The line went dead before she could say anything else./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Good talk."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Angels

Chapter 3

"Marco, we'll be late!" Trinity shook him awake and started pulling her clothes on.

"Right. I'll see you later." She pulled her hair back and drove to work. Marco arrived 15 minutes after her. She was already dressed in her uniform, her hair brushed and braided, when she passed him as she left the locker room.

"Hey guys." Trinity entered the rec room and helped herself to some coffee. She sat next to Chet while he read the horoscope for John.

"Hey. Does Johnny's horoscope look good in the romance department?"

She read but shook her head. "I wouldn't know, none of what that says makes sense."

"Chet." John sighed and turned his chair to face the Irish man. "I don't need a horoscope to tell me about my love life."

"Right, you already know it's nonexistent." John sat with a hurt expression. Trinity put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before going to inspect the engine. Her father taught her how to inspect the engine for damage. She used to do it every time she went to visit him at the station when he was doing overtime.

"How's the rig?"

"It's good, Cap. Well hold on." She pointed out a scratch by the drivers door. "I think C shift has some explaining to do."

"I'll get that fixed. How is all of the hardware and the other important stuff?"

"It's all fine although we need to get a nozzle replaced. It's not going to completely fall apart for another month or so but the sooner we get it replaced, the better. And then this needs some repair." She climbed onto the back and showed him a tear in the fabric of the hose.

"Morning Cap, Trinity." She didn't even acknowledge Marco as he walked by.

"Morning Lopez. How does something like that happen?"

"Scrap metal or a really big sharp piece of glass. This is one of the older hoses, the fabric is just wearing thin from being dragged around. Happens to every hose, just happens to some sooner than others."

"Does it still function? The county won't be able to get another one for at least three days."

"Well…" She looked at the tear closely. "It should hold up fine. But I would seriously avoid using this one and if we do use it, we need to be careful."

"Thank you for the update." The alarm sounded.

"Station 51, Station 36, Truck 18, car accident with injuries, Southwest street, timeout 7:45."

"Station 51, KMG365." Captain Stanley climbed into his seat and the bright red vehicles took off, the sirens screaming out and the horns blaring.

They were the first on the scene and it was gruesome. There was a person that had been thrown from one of the cars. A fire was coming from the hood of the yellow car. Trinity jumped out and started looking through the wreckage. Chet was working on getting the fire out. A frantic woman started running toward the cars. She would have been at the scene had it not been for Trinity. She caught her. "Vince!" She handed the woman off to the officer. Trinity went back to look at the cars. She checked behind her and suddenly Cap was there, startling her. "Sorry. We have all of the victims."

Trinity noticed behind her superior's shoulder that men from Engine 36 were covering up the body of the thrown man. "Good. How are they?"

"Two of them are seriously injured but the other three will be fine. And I think you know how that one is." He pulled out the handie talkie. "L.A., all units out 20 minutes."

Trinity walked to pick up the end of the line Chet left on the road. A little bit of the smoldering roof fell to the ground. She saw the fuel tank leaking. She backed away. Knowing it could go at any time she ran to Cap. "We need to get everyone back now."

He nodded, trusting her judgement. He got into the engine and used the radio to get his message out. "Everybody get back!" She ran around to his side.

"A part of the roof fell and the fuel is leaking. I must've missed it."

They both went around to the control panel. It was too late to put out the roofing, the gas had already caught on fire. The civilians already made it to cover except for the woman Trinity stopped before. In a split second, Trinity forced her around the engine as the gas exploded. The back of Trinity's arm was burned through her turnout coat. She put her hand against it as she checked the people around the engine. "They must have had some explosives to burn through your coat." John poured solution on it after she finished making sure everyone was okay. "It's a bad first degree. You don't have to go to the hospital now but I do think you should go later on."

"Thank you Gage." He nodded and finally took the squad toward the hospital.

"Good thing you have that extra turnout." Cap smiled. She nodded and noticed Marco staring at her. She excused herself and went to talk to Marco while the captains talked.

"What happened?"

"I got around the engine but it still burned through. Its only a first degree burn, it'll go away in a couple of days."

He smiled. "Good. I was wondering, how long before you think Kel will wait before telling someone that you don't live there anymore?

"I don't know. I could talk to him about that. Let's talk about this later." Cap walked to them right as she said that.

"What do you two need to talk about?" He looked at them with his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing important. I was asking him if I should get my own apartment."

"Oh, okay. We better get back to the station."

E!

As soon as the two firefighters got to Marco's apartment, they went inside and got some beers. "I know for a fact he doesn't like keeping something like this from the guys but if we tell them who knows what will happen with work."

"We've been together for a year which isn't a really long time but I'm certain about this." He looked around nervously while Trinity sat, puzzled. "I was hoping you would move with me to the East Coast."

Trinity's jaw dropped. "When do you plan on moving?" She was obviously struggling to digest the news.

Marco got on one knee and pulled a ring box from his pocket. "After our wedding?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Will you marry me?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, uh, yes." He slid the diamond ring with the gold band onto her finger. He stood back up and hugged her. They kissed for a minute and they pulled away smiling.

"That was not how I was hoping that would go."

"You got your point across, that's all that matters. I think it was perfect."

"I'm glad."

"So, totally changing the subject for a couple minutes, what were you saying about moving?"

"I'm tired of living in a big city like this. My cousin was telling me about this small town he used to live in. They don't even have 1,500 people. The fire department probably need as many people as possible so we might be on a shift together."

"I like that idea. But mostly because it's a small town. Where is it?"

"North Carolina. Do you want to be that far from your family?"

"I think I'll manage without them, it's what I do every day." He shrugged, not believing what she said. "Speaking of family, I need to go get something from Brackett's. Love you." She had her keys and she went to her old apartment. When she walked through the door, she could hear Kel talking to someone. She recognized the voice. She tried sneaking by the office but Cap called her name.

"Stoker, come here." She went into the office and noticed Kelly's unhappy expression. "What took you so long?"

"Oh sorry, I had to stop by the store for something." She quickly tucked her hand into her pocket, remembering the ring.

"That's alright. I came by to see how your arm was. I was headed this way so I decided to stop by instead of calling."

"You didn't have to but since you did it's still hurting but I'm sure it will stop soon."

"Good to hear. I better get going. I'll see you next shift." She showed him out and shut the door.

"First off, let me see your arm." She took off her jacket and showed Kelly the minor burn. "Now, I want to see that hand that you are keeping in your pocket." She opened her mouth to argue but she gave up, knowing she would lose. Trinity showed him the ring and he sighed. "When do you plan on telling everyone about this secret relationship?"

"I don't know. When should I? I really should have just told the as soon as it started but it's too late now."

"Call Cap tomorrow or even later today, invite him to dinner and tell him. Maybe he'll go easy on you. Dating someone on your shift in your station was a bad idea. Not getting a new assignment or telling Cap was even worse."

"I know. I guess I'll tell him tonight. Will you be here?"

"Yeah but telling him will be your thing. I'll be going over some files from work. Now get out so I can work."

E!

Trinity was pacing nervously around the front door, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally sounded, she jumped. "Kelly!" She whispered loudly. She could hear him laughing to himself. The door opened, the tall man standing seriously but his face kind. "Hey Cap. Come on in." He stepped in and looked around, as if it were the first time he had seen the doctor and fireman's apartment. "So, red or white?" She held up two bottles of wine. He shrugged and she poured him the red one.

He sat at the small dining room table and looked at the food. It was a chicken covered in a dark sauce with lemon and various herbs on top. "This looks great and smells great too. What is it?"

"It's chicken scallopini."

"Why don't you cook like this at the station?"

"It takes too much time. And the guys wouldn't have time to enjoy it."

"Very true."

They ate and talked about the station. After they had finished Cap cleared his voice. "Now, what did you want to talk about that you couldn't talk to me earlier about?" He raised an eyebrow and Trinity blushed.

"It's about Marco…"

"I know you two are engaged."

This shocked the firefighter. "What? How?"

"Marco called me twenty minutes before I got here and he told me everything. Before that call, I had no idea."

"What are you going to do?"

"You can continue being together but before the wedding, you need to resign. If you were to get married before quitting, you would be in serious trouble."

"Uh, well thanks for not telling anyone."

"It's no trouble. I say for now though we should pretend like nothing is happening. And you might want to let the guys know."


End file.
